


C H E R R Y   B E S T   F R I E N D S

by DreadfulKiller



Series: All Grown Up [1]
Category: Gloomverse (Webcomic)
Genre: kin memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulKiller/pseuds/DreadfulKiller
Summary: just some kin memories.





	C H E R R Y   B E S T   F R I E N D S

**Author's Note:**

> note that my name was cherry, please.

I remember it was a crisp Autumn morning. The smell of pumpkin pie and freshly fallen leaves was infectious and could get anybody into the Halloween spirit.  
Except for my parents, that is.  
They kicked me out, literally, onto the driveway with nothing but my suitcase full of lies and secrets, and cell in hand. I called them swears under my breath as I stormed away.  
After I reached the trademark stop sign, I popped my earbuds in and pulled up my best friend's contact before texting her;  
'kicked out. for realz this time. stay at ur place? - xoxo cher-cher'  
and waiting for a response.  
She never responded.  
\---  
I sat on the edge of the highway, putting my hitchhiker thumb to good use.  
Nobody stopped for hours.  
After what seemed like an eternity, which was really only like three hours, I started walking along the highway towards the hotel.  
I could at least stay there for the night, I thought. I'll be okay.


End file.
